The One Who Returned
by Angelic-Blessing
Summary: Sakuno gets a suprise when Ryoma returns back to Japan, and asks for a match with her! But the loser has to fulfill a wish from the winner! Who will win, and what will the wish be? Sakuno X Ryoma


**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Welcome to my story! I'm not Japanese, so I don't understand subjects (such as –chan, -san, ect.) So just letting you know! This will be a one-shot, so grab on to your seatbelts! Oh, just before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own The Prince of Tennis. Though if I did, this would probably become a cheesy love story…. But That will never happen! **

**So, let's get on with the story!**

**Normal POV: (Narrator)**

Ryuzaki Sakuno, a 3rd year middle schooler. Her favorite hobby is tennis and only tennis. She is the captain of the female Saigaku Tennis Team. Her status of the coach's granddaughter gave her an advantage in tennis, but she was probably was the best player in her team, and of course people challenged her, but always lost. Truthfully she wasn't in any tennis clubs until she was in the 2nd year of middle school. But watching and cheering for a boy in her 1st year, improved her tennis, and got her the motivation of playing.

During the years of playing tennis, Sakuno has grown more beautiful. Her eyes grew more rounder and dazzling, her face more mature, and her body more lean. She has many admirers chasing after her, and of course she, being the nice and warm girl she was raised up as, couldn't help but feel pressured with all the boys always crowding around her. But Tomoka always saves Sakuno, and Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro sometimes helpes her out too.

She still has 2 braids, but lets it out occasionally. Therefore, making her look very gentle and mature, making the boys all want to date her. But every time someone asks her, she would decline his offer kindly, and explain that she was still too young. But everybody knew she was still in love with the boy who left for America. Of course, she herself was too embarrassed to say it.

**Normal POV:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Sakuno was at a tennis court practicing tennis with herself. Actually, the very first move she learned was the Twist Serve. She threw the tennis bal, and smashed it across to the other side of the court. After the ball bounced, it changed directions. Satisfied, she picked up another ball. She was about to throw it, when a voice chilled her to her very core.

"You sure have gotten better in tennis, but I bet you can never beat me." A familiar voice said.

"Who are you? C-Come out and show yourself!" The voice was so familiar, and for an instant she thought about him.

"You still have a long way to go.** (Mada mada dane)**" He replied. Sakuno gasped involuntarily at the sight of him. Hi face remained the same, but it also had matured. But the only difference was his height. He really can't be called "shorty" anymore.

"Ryoma…" She mumbled.

But in her mind, she mentally panicked. 'What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in America?'

"Come on, let's play a game. If I win, you have to grant me a wish. But if you win… I highly doubt that" He replied unfazed.

"Uh… Okay, but what is your wish?" She asked him gently.

"Hmmm… You'll see. I just haven't made my mind up yet." He answered calmly.

"… But…" Sakuno mumbled.

"All right. Ryuzaki Sakuno serves." He announced.

Boldly, she threw the tennis ball, and hit a Twist Serve. The ball bounced and spun in different course, missing Ryoma completely. 'Yes! I got the first point!' She thought.

"Ah. So you're using my signature serve, eh?" He pulled his cap down a little, and grinned to himself.

"Anyways, it's 15 -0!" She snapped back.

"Well, it seems that you've grown a temper too. But from now on I'll be using my left arm." He replied.

"Huh? Oh…" She said to her self.

Then she threw another ball, and hit it again. But this time, Ryoma countered it with Super Rising, and they began to rally…

**30 minutes later…**

"Game set, and match by Echizen Ryoma. 6 games to 2." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh…" It was Sakuno's first defeat since she became captain.

"Well, now it's time to tell you my wish." Ryoma thought deeply. He suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

"Eh? Ryoma! Are you sick? You're face is turning pink!" Exclaimed Sakuno.

He looked at her, and answered in a little voice that Sakuno strained to hear. "I just want you to love me…because I do love you..."

"EH! R-Ryoma?" Sakuno felt her face heat up.

"Never mind. I'll just see you at Saigaku tomorrow. I'll have my wish ready by then!" He hurriedly walked away.

"W-Wait Ryoma!" He turned around and looked at her. "I … also love you!" She blurted out.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks, turned around, and walked towards Sakuno with a victory smirk plastered on his face.

"Well… I can change my wish for something else." He walked closer to Sakuno, until their faces were a few inches apart.

"W-Wait! Ryoma!" Sakuno screamed. But soon it was muffled by something pressing on her lips.

* * *

><p>The sakura trees swayed their branches and the flowers floated down gently on to the ground. Two people sat next to each other, looking at the sunset. One of them touched the other's hand and said,<p>

"I guess my wish did come true, after all."

**Author's Note:**

**Kyaa! It was so fluffy! Did I do a great job writing my first Prince of Tennis one-shot? Though Ryoma was so OOC! He was supposedly the densest person in the world. Okay, please review! Should I write another one-shot? Or should I focus on my other stories?**

**Review!**


End file.
